About A Year
by RebbieChan
Summary: It's been about a year since Edward and Alphonse left to the other world to destroy the portal and Winry is determined to get Roy and Riza together no matter what. Royai.


**One Year Later Theme**

**About A Year**

It once was a rare thing that Winry Rockbell would visit Central City. She had hated it after losing both Edward and Alphonse in the chaos that came upon the city about a year ago. Only meeting with Captain Riza Hawkeye caused her to change her mind.

If she couldn't be with Edward, she might as well help Riza be with the one she loved.

Winry tapped her foot and stared intently at Riza, "So, are you going to answer?"

"No," Riza sighed, knowing the ensuing reaction, "nothing's changed."

Winry crossed her arms and huffed at her. "You know, you really shouldn't _still_ be mad at him about it."

"I've found new things to be mad about," Riza said, a smile in her voice.

"I really hate you sometimes." Winry plopped down on a bench in the Central Headquarters cafeteria. "And you should really hate yourself too-"

"-What a pep talk."

"-Shut-up." Winry was surprised at how quickly the two of them became friends. Talking with Riza was like talking to Alphonse or Edward. "You're thirty years old and you still haven't told the guy you've loved for God-knows-how-long how you feel. It's pathetic."

Riza opened her mouth as if to say something but then decided against it. Winry knew well enough that she was probably going to say something about moving on from Edward, but they both knew that it wasn't going to happen. People said that they would never get their bodies back and they did, people said they would never make it back from the other world and she knew they would.

"What's pathetic?" General Roy Mustang asked, walking over to sit next to them with a tray of food in his hands. "Hey Winry, what are you here for this time?"

Winry glared at him and whipped around to face the opposite direction. She wouldn't have to try so hard with Riza if Roy would just be a man and tell her himself, honestly that was probably what Riza was waiting for.

"Becoming more and more like him every day," Roy muttered, taking his seat. Riza laughed and sat between the two.

"Someone has to fill his shoes while he's away," Winry defended.

Riza sighed, "Should we tell her?"

Roy smirked. "Not yet, it's been too much fun."

"What's fun?" Winry demanded.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>It was definitely something. Something was up and Winry was going to find out. "Hey Sheska!"<p>

Sheska turned from her work, saw Winry, and sighed, "what are you getting me into this time?"

"Nothing!" Winry insisted. "I was just wondering if you knew of anything that Riza or the General would want to hid from me?"

Sheska paused for a moment and tapped her chin. "Oh, well, I don't know." She nudged Winry and winked, "maybe they're secretly engaged."

Winry broke out into laughter, "I'd know if that were the case!"

"Maybe they're aliens!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Sheska's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going, I have important files to-!"

"This is more important," Winry snapped, "we're going to spy on them."

"I think that's a bad idea…" Regardless, Winry was still able to drag her into crawling through the air vents over Roy's office.

"We are far too big for this," Winry muttered, squinting in the dark for the slits of light that should lead down into the office.

Sheska shifted and the whole vent creaked and shook. "You think?"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to hear!" She hissed, peering down into the room.

Roy was leaning back against his desk, Riza stood in front of him. They were laughing about something. Roy reached his arm around her waist, Winry pushed her face closer to the vent in disbelief. He pulled her up against him and whispered something in her ear. Riza laughed harder, "Quit it, Roy!" She protested though it sounded as if she didn't mean it. "We're at work-!"

CRASH!

"Uwah!"

"Ow…"

"…The hell?"

The plaster dust cleared, leaving Winry and Sheska sitting, dazed, on top of the rumble of fallen ventilation. Roy and Riza were so caught off guard that they didn't even move, simply staying together and staring in awkward confusion at the girls.

"AHA!" Winry managed to jump up out of the rubble, pointing an accusing finger at them. "You _are_ secretly engaged!"

"…aliens…" Sheska muttered incoherently.

Roy and Riza quickly broke apart, blushing. "We are _not _engaged!" Riza corrected.

" . . . We're married," Roy coughed.

"WHAT?" Winry gapped at them. "When did this happen?"

"Years ago," Riza explained, "about a year after Ishbal."

"Oh."

A long silence filled the room.

Winry dusted herself off, grabbed Sheska by the wrist, and started out of the room.

Finally, she turned and glared at them.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was for DA's RoyaiFanClub's Royai week day 5 theme "one Year later" :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


End file.
